<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Listen To me? by Rayray0211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072640">Can You Listen To me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray0211/pseuds/Rayray0211'>Rayray0211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista Boo Seungkwan, Barista Kim Mingyu, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung, Jihoon is introvert, M/M, Model Kim Mingyu, Music student Lee Jihoon, all are uni student except for 95L, big puppy Kim Mingyu, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray0211/pseuds/Rayray0211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their soulmate,yet sometimes not everyone will meet their soulmate till the end of their own time,that is because there is no specific pattern on how they will find their soulmate.<br/>Some found it through the red string on their finger,some found it through the color around their mate,some even found their soulmate through some scent,and there’s more to discover.<br/>But once they meet,they will know it,even though it might be vague or uncertain at the beginning,but the bond will just bound them together and never let each other go.</p><p>Or</p><p>Mingyu and Jihoon is each other soulmate that is linked by music in their head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lee Jihoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienna09/pseuds/Vienna09">Vienna09</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest">SVTRarePairFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soulmate AU where if your soulmate is listening to music it’ll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it. Jihoon starts producing music so they can talk to Mingyu through it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has their soulmate,yet sometimes not everyone will meet their soulmate till the end of their own time,that is because there is no specific pattern on how they will find their soulmate.</p><p>Some found it through the red string on their finger,some found it through the color around their mate,some even found their soulmate through some scent,and there’s more to discover. </p><p>But once they meet,they will know it,even though it might be vague or uncertain at the beginning,but the bond will just bound them together and never let each other go.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jihoon,a third year music major in SNU,woke up late that day and since he doesn’t have any class that day,he decided to take time and go to the cafe that he visited recently,thanks to Seungkwan’s intro,he kinda likes the cafe. Somehow,something feels different the moment he pushes open the cafe’s door.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>A little boy is sitting in the living room while reading his story book while his mother is busy in the kitchen. Then suddenly the boy stopped and looked up,tilting his head confused,he put his book aside and got off the couch and went to the kitchen,tugging at his mother’s apron.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom…”the boy called.</p><p> </p><p>The mother stopped whatever she was doing and looked at her son,patting his little head and getting down so she could look at her son on the same eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it,Jihoonie?”she smiled while ruffling his son’s hair,voice all soft and gentle.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone singing in my head.”little Jihoon said with a slight pout,with his little finger pointing at the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…?”his mother blinked her eyes listening to what his son said,and then she smiles again,”It must be an angel that is singing to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel?”Jihoon's little voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,your guardian angel,so you won’t be lonely.”cupping his son’s cheek and pressing a kiss on his forehead lovingly,”So there’s nothing to be scared of,okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”Jihoon nodded his head,and then gave a wide smile to his mother,after that he went back to the couch in the living room and continued to read his storybook.</p><p> </p><p>Since the day that he told his mom about heard someone singing in his mind,his mom noticed that Jihoon sometime will hum some rhythm,and it’s all those nursery rhyme or from cartoon,at first his mother thought Jihoon learn from the tv that he watching but then he notice that Jihoon actually spend more time on reading storybook than tv. Not only that,his father also noticed it too. But since it didn’t give any troubles on Jihoon’s daily life,and seems like Jihoon didn’t really bother by it,they just let him be but keep in mind to check on him from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>In fact,Jihoon grew up with a thing for music,that he enjoyed listening to any kind of music,or playing any kind of musical instrument since he was a kid,and he even joined the wind orchestra once he entered high school,and he always carried his guitar around the school.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon-ah!” a voice calling him once the class of the day ended and stepped out of the classroom,Jihoon turned around and saw two familiar faces walking toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol hyung,Jeonghan hyung.” Jihoon tilting his head looking at both,”What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Han and I decided to go to the downtown arcade,you want to join?”the taller boy named Seungcheol said.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol said he’ll treat us to ice cream if we go.”the other boy winked at Jihoon,and Seungcheol just literally pouted,”Since when I said that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since now.”Jeonghan chuckled,ignoring Seungcheol grumbling and pouting,then he looked at Jihoon again,”So what do you say?go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any plans anyway.”Jihoon said,before he continued to talk,Seungcheol already threw his arm across Jihoon’s shoulder and started walking out of the school.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan have always been Jihoon’s childhood friends despite both being one year older than him,and they live in the same neighbourhood so they always hang out together at the downtown arcade to play,and then grab an ice cream on their way home.</p><p> </p><p>“So you still have that thing?”Seungcheol asks when Jihoon seems quiet while they are sitting on the bench at the park eating ice cream after their arcade session.</p><p> </p><p>Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan know that Jihoon always has this mysterious music session in his head,and also notice Jihoon seems to be quiet when having that moment and his finger tapping on his knee mindlessly,seems like tapping along the rhythm in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”Jihoon came back to reality when he heard his name and his finger tapping also stopped,”What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He means the music in your head.”Jeonghan explained,and Jihoon just nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,it kinda starts when we’re playing in the arcade.”Jihoon said,”It’s weird too since it always starts after school hours or during night.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan looking at each other then shrugging their shoulders,”Well I guess if it doesn’t affect your school or life,then it’s not that serious,right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,my mom told me that too,although my dad asked me if I want to go check with some therapist but…”Jihoon looking down,”I don’t really feel like wanting it to go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”Seungcheol asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,just my feelings.”Jihoon shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>After throwing away the ice cream stick into the trashcan nearby,they all walked back to their own home.</p><p> </p><p>The songs that he always heard in his head doesn’t really have any specific genre,it’s like a radio that playing non-stop of different genre song,sometime it’s a soft ballad,sometime it’s hiphop,sometime it’s some heavy loud hard rock which Jihoon doesn’t really enjoy the most,but didn’t hate it at least.</p><p> </p><p>Usually,most of the song kind of lifts up his mood,especially when the song has this cheery vibe,then Jihoon will be obviously in a good mood that somehow Seungcheol finds it creepy,which of course he just exaggerated his feelings. But when Jihoon look under weather,most of the reason being the sad emo song that was play in his mind,and at this time Jihoon always put on his headphone to listen to his own choice of song,hopefully to drain out the negativity in his head,which always work like charm.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is sitting on the bench under the shaded roof that is not far from the basketball court,Seungcheol is having a basketball practice after school and Jihoon agrees to come by to watch.</p><p> </p><p>A hand landed on Jihoon’s shoulder then followed with a “hey”,Jeonghan sitting down at the empty seat beside Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hyung.”Jihoon greeted back,then his eyes back at the court to watch the tall boy practice.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,I’ve been thinking.”Jeonghan suddenly said,”Do you know about soulmates?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmate?”Jihoon blinked his eyes and then he nodded,”Yeah,roughly,my mom did talk about how she met dad and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so your mom and dad are soulmates? That’s really lucky.”Jeonghan smiled,but there’s a little bitterness in his smile,”Guess not everyone that lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…?”Jihoon completely distracted from the practice on the court and focused on Jeonghan,”Are you okay? Why do you suddenly talk about soulmates?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...haha nothing,well what I’m trying to say is,I’ve been thinking about soulmate,and about the stuff that you have been having.”Jeonghan pointing at Jihoon’s forehead,”probably there’s something connected,don’t you think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmate?”Jihoon tilting his head,”You mean the music in my head is something my soulmate does?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s possible,since there’s no specific pattern on how one will meet their soulmate.”Jeonghan smiled,”Probably they are listening to music when the music in your head starts playing.”</p><p> </p><p>“...but this started since I’m little…”Jihoon doesn’t seem to be convinced about Jeonghan’s theory.<br/><br/>“There’s no one who knows about it too,”Jeonghan chuckled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...if what you said is true,then I suppose to do something about it?”Jihoon looked up at Jeonghan,the latter one picking up the towel and water bottle from a backpack under the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Do what?” Seungcheol's voice appeared by their side,it seems that the practice had ended and Seungcheol just grabbed the towel and water bottle that was handed by Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re talking about the music in Jihoonie’s head might be related to his soulmate.”Jeonghan explained,and Seungcheol just gave a bright smile,”What? That’s awesome! And of course you should do something about it,it’s your soulmate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung...we don’t even know if it’s true,and what do you mean I should do something about it? It’s not like I can talk to this person through my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you always heard music in your head right? Maybe when you listen to some song,your soulmate would listen too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”This just makes Jihoon realize that everytime when a sad song is playing in his head,he just plays another song on his phone or radio,then the music in his head somehow will stop,does that mean they really can communicate with music?</p><p> </p><p>“See? I knew it’s soulmate.”Jeonghan clapped both his hands together as he observed Jihoon’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can even make your own song if you want him to listen.”Seungcheol suggests,”I mean you are really good in rhythm too so why not pursue that path to make music? You know I’m taking the music major too so I can help you too if you enter the same university as I am once you graduate from here.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s the last year of highschool for Seungcheol and Jeonghan and both of them have already applied for SNU and are gonna move to the dorm after graduation for the university orientation. That means Jihoon is gonna spend his last year in this highschool,alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,you know we will still come back from time to time,it’s not that hectic for freshman year in university.”Jeonghan said and Seungcheol patting the younger’s shoulder,”It’s only a year,and you’re gonna come to the same university with us too,right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows maybe I applied for another university.”Jihoon pouted and the other two just laughed,they know Jihoon won’t do that since they promise each other that three of them are gonna stick together for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed by quite fast,and Jihoon applied to the same university as Seungcheol and Jeonghan and he took the full scholarship for music major too. Now he is a freshman in SNU while Seungcheol is 2nd year music major while Jeonghan is 2nd year business management,which kinda surprise since they thought Jeonghan will pick up performing art major,which Jeonghan later said that it’s more easier and he want to run a company but haven’t decided yet since they still have long way before graduate.</p><p> </p><p>Just like Jeonghan once said,it’s not that hectic during first year,but that works quite differently for Jihoon since he has the full scholarship,that means he needs to work even harder to maintain his grade. But Jihoon already did really well since he received quite an amount of praise from his lecturer,and he always holed up in the uni’s studio to make his music,sometimes even Seungcheol had to get him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Jihoonie,you really should take care of yourself more.”Jeonghan frowned and reached out his hand to rub the undereye of Jihoon,”You look ugly with all these eyebags.”</p><p> </p><p>“Food’s here~”Seungcheol came with a tray of food and placed it on the table then sitting beside Jeonghan,just across Jihoon,they having lunch in the cafeteria after dragging Jihoon out from the studio.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha Jeonghan really became like a mom now.”Seungcheol laughed as he grabbed some fries and ate it,while Jihoon just scrunched his nose while trying to get away from Jeonghan’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well thanks to Jihoon for that.”Jeonghan snorted and took his hand back and got the bowl of kimchi fried rice to give to Jihoon and his own self is a bowl of ramen.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m sorry but I really have to finish it before the due date...it’s for the year end showcase…”Jihoon mumbled while eating his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Still,proper food and proper rest,what did I tell you?”Jeonghan started to nag again,then he turned to Seungcheol,”That includes you too,Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol just gulped and lowered his head to eat his meal,both music major students are having a crisis of being buried by the angel-like devil himself. But they know Jeonghan just worries about them overwork on their assignment project.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a big sigh,Jeonghan put down his chopstick,”both of you really have to take care of yourself,I can’t always be there for you both.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”both Jihoon and Seuncheol reply in sync,then three of them just laugh it off.</p><p> </p><p>“So how’s your progress so far?”Jeonghan asked Jihoon,and Seungcheol just whined at his side,”Why are you just asking him not me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know everything about you.”Jeonghan smiled sweetly at Seungcheol,and Seungcheol just melted.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys...please…”Jihoon almost rolled his eyes watching his two hyung being so clingy to each other all of sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“So?”Jeonghan shrugged his shoulder and turned back to Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“It was okay so far…”Jihoon bit his chopsticks and continued,”Somehow I got distracted and ended up making another song and uploaded it in the soundcloud yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I heard that one,it’s so cute.”Seungcheol said excitedly,”and I saw that Gyu0406 left a comment under your song again.”</p><p> </p><p>The Gyu0406 that Seungcheol mentioned is a fan(according to Seungcheol) that always leaves comments for every song that Jihoon uploads on his soundcloud with the alias Woozi. Aside from that,ever since this user first appear on Jihoon’s soundcloud,he started to heard his song in his own head,of course he told Seungcheol and Jeonghan about it,and Jeonghan even assume it might probably the same person,is Jihoon’s soulmate but Jihoon think it’s impossible still.</p><p> </p><p>“Will it affect your project’s progress?”Jeonghan interrupted Seungcheol,”You know it’s important for the showcase though,and also have you found anyone to sing your song?”</p><p> </p><p>“......”Hesitated for a while before answering,”I’m gonna sing it myself…”</p><p> </p><p>Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol just stopped what they were doing and stared at Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”Jeonghan is the first to come back to reality,followed by Seungcheol suddenly standing up and hand slammed on the table,bending his body forward and looking even more excited,”Really?! You're gonna sing?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…”Jihoon cover his face,avoiding all the stares from other table,he almost groan,”can you guys calm down?”</p><p> </p><p>So of course,Jihoon’s first year ended with a bam. No one actually heard Jihoon sing in public,except for Jeonghan and Seungcheol,so when Jihoon sang his own self-composed song name “What Kind of Future” on the year end showcase,everyone basically dropped their jaws on how good it is.</p><p> </p><p>Since then,Jihoon has been receiving a lot of chances to work with some producers including one of a well-known producer named Bumzu. Until his third year,Bumzu offered him an internship to work under him and also hinted at a permanent position in his company,which Jihoon said he will consider since he wants to concentrate his study first and there’s still time.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihoonie-hyung.”A head pops through the opened door of Jihoon’s studio,but Jihoon doesn't hear it since he is wearing his headphones.</p><p> </p><p>The owner of the voice blinked his eyes and opened the door wider and stepped inside the room. He moved near Jihoon and didn't disturb him,but enough to let Jihoon notice him. Jihoon felt there’s someone beside him so he stopped what he was working on and took off his headphones before turning his chair around.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwannie? What are you doing here?”Jihoon looked up at the boy that entered his studio.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t lock the door and you’re late,hyung.”The boy named Seungkwan said,he is Jihoon’s junior and currently a 1st year music major.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...I’m sorry.” he looked at the wall clock and realized how late it was,quickly saving and closing his work before leaving the studio with Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>After Seungcheol and Jeonghan graduated,Jihoon doesn’t really spend time with both of his hyung since they are busy with their work,although they still hang out sometime during holiday. Jihoon has been quite busy as well with his 3rd year assessment,project and also work from Bumzu. But he did make some friends during his three years in university so both Seungcheol and Jeonghan didn’t really have to worry much.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon and Seungkwan walk into a cafe and some other friends already there,mainly are the one from the same music majoring class.Jihoon knows most of them but not really close like Seungkwan. So most of the time Jihoon just listens to others talking,and only joins in some conversation that picks up his interest.</p><p> </p><p>“So listen to me,I haven’t told you guys yet!”Seungkwan sat up straight and looked excited that he was looking around at everyone,”Another reason that I want to choose this place today because I’m gonna start working part time here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Here? You're gonna be a barista?” Jihoon chuckled as he asked,and then looked around the cafe. It's a nice environment to be honest,and it’s not far from their university too.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you judging me now,hyung?”Seungkwan pouted at Jihoon and the latter just laughed but shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,it’s really nice.”Jihoon said,and the others also said that they congratulate Seungkwan one by one.</p><p> </p><p>“Also I can get free coffee from you next time I’m here,right?”Jihoon jokingly said.</p><p> </p><p>“You're thinking too much,hyung.”Seungkwan pouted again.</p><p> </p><p>And the whole gang just laughed,they continued to hangout until late evening only to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the day Jihoon would sometimes go to the cafe,he always teases Seungkwan that the reason he visits is to get free coffee but he actually paid every time he ordered. Main reason is because Jihoon felt that the cafe really gave him a peaceful vibe that he can relax while working on his lyrics here.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime when he came with Seungkwan during the younger’s shift,he noticed a tall figure behind the counter,the reason he noticed it not only because he was tall,but the cafe will become rather crowded than usual,which mostly are female customers too.</p><p> </p><p>He must be some kind of popular barista or something. That was Jihoon’s first impression about that tall barista,and other than that he didn’t really care. He just orders his regular coffee from Seungkwan and goes to his usual spot near the window and works on his tracks with his earplug on,drowning away the crowd’s noise and the song in his head.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon headed to the cafe after waking up late,somehow that day he felt different than usual. When he checked his phone,Seungkwan texted him that he is down with a cold so he is gonna skip class and also took leave from cafe work for today.</p><p> </p><p>So without Seungkwan working today,Jihoon pushed open the cafe door and walked into the cafe. <span>The cafe is not crowded like usual,probably because they just starting their business for the day, and there’s only one barisa at the counter and another barista at the pastry corner arranging all the pastry into the displaying shelf.</span></p><p> </p><p>So Jihoon walked up to the counter,looking at the menu while taking off his earplugs. He felt the stare on him but he tried to ignore it as much as he could,after deciding what he wanted he lifted up his head and met with the tall barista’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Jihoon doesn’t want to sound rude but maybe he did a little.</p><p> </p><p>The tall barista seems startled and blink his eyes a few moments before shaking his head and apologizing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry...I didn’t mean to stare at you,you just...uhm...sorry,can I take your order now?” The tall barista seemed like he wanted to say something but stopped there.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon’s eyebrow raised with his head tilted a little,obviously curious about what the barista wanted to say but didn’t press it,so he just proceeded with ordering his americano with extra shots and also a croissant.</p><p> </p><p>After taking the order,Jihoon turned around walking toward his usual spot that was currently unoccupied,but suddenly he just stopped half way,his figure swaying a little before he turned around to look at the counter,staring at the tall barista’s back with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There's a song playing in his head at the same time when the speaker at the counter is also playing the same song. He came to the cafe for quite awhile now but when he was here he always had his earplugs on so he didn’t notice what the music that cafe was playing,but this time with his earplug is off,he just realized that probably he and his soulmate are closer than he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>So,Jihoon’s soulmate is this tall barista?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kim Mingyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s late evening,there’s not many people in the park at this hour,but there’s a boy sitting by the swing alone,and seemingly sobbing by himself,there’s some other kid around but none of them is going near the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”Until a voice appeared by the boy’s side,which made the boy lift up his head and look at the voice’s owner,it’s another boy that looked cheerful but there’s concern in his eyes too,”Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crying boy shakes his head after sniffling a few more times,wiping his tears using his sleeve,then answers the other boy,”I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to play together?” The other boy asks again,reaching out his hand for the other to hold,and this time the crying boy nodding his head and also reaching out his hand to hold the other’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Lee Seokmin,what’s your name?”The other boy introduced his name with a bright smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Kim Mingyu.”the crying boy said(well he’s not crying anymore of course),and managed to let out a small smile before being dragged by Seokmin to play around the park until their parents came and brought them home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Mingyu,a cheerful boy,being the youngest with two sisters above him,with parents that love him a lot,and also be loved by people around him because of his kind and good attitude. But there are some kids who will try to make fun of his natural tan skin or being too tall among the kids,which always makes him sad,but he didn’t hold a grudge not even once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course that doesn’t stop him going to the playground to play with other kids although sometime still end up crying,until he met Seokmin and both instantly become best friend and play together almost everyday.Mingyu not only an outgoing kid like others,he also love to stay in front of TV and watch his favorite cartoon,even singing the OST of the cartoon too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu ah! Have you done your homework?” His mom calls from the kitchen and Mingyu will always scramble to his study desk after switching off the TV,because if he still stays in front of the TV,his mom is gonna come over and give him a really really hard squish on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Mingyu's favourite things to do is listening to music,his father even gave him a cd player when he got a good grade during one of the exams. Since then he always saves up his allowance to buy his favourite artist’s album,and not even once he asks for any extra allowance from his parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And one day he suddenly jumped from his chair when he was concentrating on his homework,that there’s music playing in his mind. He was startled and afraid,and the first thing he knew,he called Seokmin to ask him to come over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? What happened?” Seokmin asked the first thing he entered Mingyu’s room,well of course he greeted Mingyu’s parents first upon arriving at their house and went to Mingyu’s room after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seokmin…”Mingyu sound genuinely terrified,”I...I think I’m going crazy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?crazy?what??” His expression is all full of question marks staring at his best friend who is currently curled up in his bed,”Hey dude,calm down and just tell me slowly what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu looked at Seokmin for a while before he started to tell him what happened,that some song suddenly played in his mind,which he had never heard of before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...that sounds creepy…” Seokmin bite his finger while listening to Mingyu’s story,and then stays quiet for a while thinking of something,and Mingyu just looks at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if……”Seokmin looked up at Mingyu again and then shook his head,”ah that’s not possible...or is it possible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?...”Mingyu stares. Seokmin keeps mumbling to himself,nodding head and shaking his head again which makes Mingyu even more curious and anxious,”Yah just tell me already what are you thinking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright alright.”Seokmin raises both his hands up before Mingyu gonna come grab him by the collar,which usually doesn’t happen,just his natural instinct,”Well I mean...what if it’s kind of soulmate thingy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soulmate?”Mingyu stopped for a while and then realized what he was talking about,”...that soulmate?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it sounds ridiculous that’s why I don’t even know if it’s possible,but there’s a lot of ways soulmates would work out in this world…”Seokmin shrugging his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds ridiculous…”Mingyu said to himself too,but somehow he kinda became more curious than scary right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just see if you heard any music again and maybe our guess is right somehow.”Seokmin got up and pat Mingyu’s shoulder,”So anything else? Oh and borrow me your game~I’m bored with my game at home now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can look for yourself on the shelf.”Mingyu pointed at the shelf full of albums and games,then he flop back into his bed,staring at the ceiling while drown in his own world,leaving Seokmin to entertain himself and only wave his hand when Seokmin is leaving for home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soulmate huh……”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu expects to hear any song that appears in his mind but since the first time he heard it,it’s been a few days that his mind is quiet,and he starts to think if he did overthinking over these kinds of soulmate things?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until one day he nearly jumped up from his seat during one of his classes,luckily no one noticed him except for the teacher throwing a glare at him and continuing with the teaching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He texted Seokmin about it again and all Seokmin replied was “Yay” or “fighting”,what a friend...But that means someone really playing music at their end which only Mingyu can hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music in his head didn’t play regularly,but most certainly when Mingyu played some sad song or emo song because of a bad day,there will be another song start to play in his mind,the song is always calm and comforting,always ease Mingyu’s mind and making his feelings better again. Since then,he always hopes one day he will be able to meet this person,and thank him for always getting him through his hard time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After graduating from highschool,Mingyu and Seokmin enroll in the SNU taking the performing art as their major course,so before their orientation day,both of the boy’s family helping them to move stuff into their dorm and spending time together until their families went back to the hometown,leaving the two of them back in the dorm and starting their orientation on the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa...I know we had orientation back in highschool but university just screamed differently.”Seokmin said while entering the big hall with Mingyu,and full of new freshmen with some of the seniors taking attendance and busy controlling the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them go over to the main counter to take their attendance and also booklet before getting into their designated queue. Mingyu was busy looking around when he noticed there’s another crowd on the other side of the hall,noticing a small figure literally walking past the crowd with quick pace when there’s just some girls squealing over the small figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is that?” Mingyu suddenly curious,Seokmin also turns and looks at the direction Mingyu is looking at,”Another freshman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s not a freshman.” Suddenly a low voice appears behind them and the two of them turn around seeing two guys standing in front of him,one looking smart with a pair of specs on his face,and another guy looking all cheerful with slanted eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s one of the top students in music major,kinda popular in the uni but also intimidating to others.” The spec guy said and the slanted eyes guy just grins,”And he’s kinda scary he might eat you guys up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin gulped when he listened to it,”Lucky we’re not in music major…” While Mingyu just blink his eyes thinking there’s no such people really gonna eat other people,then he looks back at the other two,”Uhm...you guys are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry for the tardiness,I’m Jeon Wonwoo,second year accounting student.”The spec guy push his spec and then nudge the other guy beside him,the other guy just giggles before stood straight up,”Kwon Soonyoung the tiger at your service! 2nd year dance major,for your information I’m top in my class too.” wiggling his eyebrows after introducing himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Seokmin and Mingyu just froze there for awhile when they listened to Soonyoung’s introduction,then only quickly introduce their name to the two senior.Wonwoo just laughed it off,”Just ignore his tiger act,he just love tiger way too much, and we are your group’s caretaker for this whole week of orientation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,seniors.”both bowing at the other two,”We’ll be in your care then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one week of orientation ended smoothly,Mingyu and Seokmin became so close to Wonwoo and Soonyoung that they often hung out during lunch time or after school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first year went on very smooth,there’s nothing much about it,Mingyu still heard music in his head from time to time,especially during night when Seokmin already sleep(they are dorm mate during the first year),sometime he even woke up by the music that played in his mind,not that he hated it but he just going to get lack of sleep if this continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Long night?” Seokmin walked beside Mingyu and asked him when he saw Mingyu just making a big yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...In my head…” Mingyu gave another yawn again and stretched his arms upward when he noticed a small figure passing by beside him and disappeared at the end of the road toward the music building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is there a school boy here?” Mingyu tilts his head,Seokmin also notices the boy that is passing by them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all school boys,Mingyu.”Seokmin laughed,”If you mean why there's a middle high school boy here,that ain’t no middle high school boy,that is a 2nd year senior.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”Mingyu blinked his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember right? During our orientation months ago,there was a big crowd that day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!...”Mingyu seems to remember after that,and he stares at Seokmin,”How did you know that’s him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I once saw Wonwoo-hyung hangout with him,so I remember.”What’s his name again? uh...I remember something along like Jihoon…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You even know his name? Don’t tell me you have a crush on him or something?” Mingyu nudged Seokmin’s arm and teased him,the latter just laughed out loud,”What?! No way hahaha like I said I just happened to see Wonwoo-hyung hangout with him,and Wonwoo-hyung sorta introduced his little friend,he doesn’t seem like the friendly type tho.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu just shrugged his shoulders,well it’s not really his business if Seokmin has a crush on anyone,so he just changed to another topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway I’m gonna go back late today,so don’t wait up for me.”He patted Seokmin’s shoulder and took off,ignoring what Seokmin yelled from behind about buying dinner back,if he remembered that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu walked out of the university compound and toward the neighbourhood basketball court,he’s been here for a few time now. Mingyu was always good at basketball during his highschool because of his height,and he does love basketball aside from music and performing. But he thought that he would put more time on his academics than basketball when he enrolled in the university.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there’s this one time when he and Seokmin hanging out in the neighbourhood during one of their weekend,and they passed by this court where there’s a lot of people hangout and play basketball,what caught Mingyu’s attention is they having a streetball match and both of them just decided to join the crowd to watch the match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the match ended and when they were about to leave,someone tapped Mingyu’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,do you play?” The guy asked,he looked all sweaty,must be one of the players on the court just now. Mingyu looking at Seokmin and then back at the guy again,and nodding his head slowly,”Yes,I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to play with us?”the guy tilting his head toward the team at the back,”We’re kinda short on one people actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu didn’t think too much to agree on joining in,and since that day Mingyu will come to the basketball court to play with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seungcheol hyung!”Mingyu called out a name,the one who invited him to join the basketball outing every week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mingyu ah!”Seungcheol saw the younger and quickly ran over to hug him,well Seungcheol is always the type to give attention and affection especially to those who are younger than him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought some snacks and drinks for everyone,”Mingyu said as he gave his hyung a hug back and showed the plastic bag with a few cans of soft drinks and chips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,Mingyu, such a sweet dongsaeng hahaha.”Seungcheol patting Mingyu’s back and both of them head back where the team is resting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hansol catch~”Mingyu took out a can of cola and threw it to another boy in the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hansol is the only highschooler in the group that plays basketball with them,Mingyu doesn’t understand why but didn’t ask much,but he feels that Hansol is a sweet kid although he didn’t really talk much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks hyung.”Hansol caught the cola and returned with a small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They played until late evening when Seungcheol got a call that he said he needed to run some errand and drag his dongsaeng out from the studio,so they just parted ways and agreed to meet up again next week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they said the first year in university is just a honeymoon,and Mingyu really felt that when he started to get busy with more assignments and projects during their second year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basically they will get more chances to give performance(this includes all the major such as performing art,dance,music etc.) during university big events like open day or festival which will include outsider,also mean more exposure and to be scout by various agencies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SCOUTED??!” Seokmin almost screams in the cafeteria and Mingyu has to cover his buddy’s mouth while Wonwoo just shakes his head and face palm,Soonyoung just cackling at the end of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokmin literally had to pry Mingyu’s hand away from his face and grab his shoulders and shake him,”You got scouted and you didn’t tell me?! Wait, you did tell me now,but why only you?! Why not me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...how should I know…”Mingyu feeling dizzy by all the shaking that he have to pull away from Seokmin and scooted over Soonyoung’s side,”And it’s a modelling agency.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, our Mingyu is a model right now?”Soonyoung draped his hand across Mingyu’s shoulder and smiled widely,”Well our Mingyu here is so handsome so it’s not a surprise that he got scouted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But nobody scouted me,why? And no one scout Soonyoung hyung too.” Seokmin said and looked at Soonyoung,”are there? Wait there is? What is this betrayal?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahahaha I said I’m top of my class.”Soonyoun grins,always full of confidence when talking about his dance,”And I joined one of the famous dance teams outside the campus so yeah more exposure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe your time hasn't come yet.”Wonwoo finally said,”Everyone has the chance,it’s just a matter of when it will come and will you be able to hold it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow that’s deep?”Soonyoung chuckles as he nudges Wonwoo’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not really that deep.”Wonwoo pushed his spec slightly,”and I watched Seokmin’s performance too and it’s really good,I’m sure someone will see how talented you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wuaaa Wonwoo-hyung is the best!!” Seokmin almost crawled over the table to hug Wonwoo if not for Mingyu that pulled his buddy back to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you already started your modelling job?” Wonwoo cleared his throat and turned to Mingyu to ask him,and Mingyu nodded his head,”Just done submitting my profile today to the agency,and there’s a test photoshoot this end of week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well good luck,bro.”Wonwoo smiled and gave him a fist bump,”I’m sure you can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mingyu’s first pictorial shoot was released on social media,it didn't take too long for people to notice him,not only because of his tall figure,but also how his natural tan skin came out so perfectly in the shoot that he recently took.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So then Mingyu starts to receive more attention in the university,sometimes there’s some anonymous letter appearing in his school locker,sometimes he receives a small snack from a female student that seems to be ‘passing by’,which Seokmin and Soonyoung are always teasing him about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice to receive a kind gesture from people,that was what Mingyu thought about,but he also tried his best to politely reject some of the confession since he just wanted to focus on his study,but deep down his heart he was still looking forward to meeting his soulmate,wherever he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The modelling job didn’t always have,so Mingyu just treated it as a freelancer with a good side income,and he thought about getting another part time job at the nearby cafe that he happened to pass by the other day and they were hiring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just got another job because you went to an interview at that cafe?”Seokmin munching his lunch while staring at Mingyu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always want to try to become a barista,it sounds interesting.”Mingyu pursed his lips and he continued to eat his meal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your assignment? Your project?” Seokmin said,”And what about your modelling job? Are you not busy at all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already thought about it and I think I can manage it.”Mingyu blinking his eyes,”my agency didn’t give me any job at the moment so I can focus on my assignment and also the part time job,and the cafe owner is kind enough to tell me take some off if I get to busy with my agency,we talked about it thoroughly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you said so~”Seokmin shrugged,then he smiled at Mingyu,”Do I get free coffee then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In your mind.” Mingyu laughed and Seokmin just pouted,giving Mingyu a playful slap on his arm before laughing along with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The experience working in a cafe really is a new thing for Mingyu,and he really enjoys learning every skill and getting along with his co-worker,especially Seungkwan. Maybe because Seungkwan is a natural out-going person so they get along pretty quick and he also knows Seungkwan is a music major student because he can’t stop complaining about one of his seniors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I’m so frustrated with Jihoon-hyung.”Seungkwan mumbled while washing the mug at the back counter,while Mingyu helped him to dry the mug and place it into the cabinet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? What did he do again?” Mingyu is always curious about this senior,the last time he heard the name is from Seokmin,that Wonwoo is hanging out with Jihoon,so maybe he is the same person? Or not? But it just keeps triggering his interest in this person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how he keeps holed up in his studio and when we try to get him out sometimes he just yells at us.”Seungkwan starts to babbling on about how this senior keep neglecting his health or even forgetting about hanging out with him because of too busy with his job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he's always so grumpy...although he can be cute,but most of the time he’s scary…”Seungkwan continued and Mingyu just unconsciously gulped at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha you don’t have to look scared,he might look like a scary person but he is just too introverted that he didn’t know how to socialize like others did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...I’m not scared…”Mingyu tried to laugh it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see him next time,I’m gonna bring him here the next time I have to drag him out from the studio.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha…”Mingyu just laughed dryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Seungkwan said he’ll bring his hyung,he doesn’t lie about it. The first time Mingyu meets Jihoon is when he has the same shift with Seungkwan and Seungkwan literally has to pull Jihoon into the cafe. But Jihoon didn’t really look around much and he just stood in front of the counter talking to Seungkwan and Seungkwan just made him a coffee,then Jihoon just left and sat at the table near the window. So Jihoon totally ignored Mingyu,despite how tall and big Mingyu was when he was standing behind the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow...no wonder you said your hyung is scary…”Mingyu whispered to Seungkwan,and Seungkwan just chuckled,”It’s not really scary,he always likes that,ignoring other people when he has his earplug on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu hummed as he turned to take a glance at the small figure that was sitting by the window,scrolling his phone while typing something on his phone,nodding his head with his fingers tapping lightly on his knees,Mingyu wondering what he was listening to? At the same time there’s soft music playing in his mind too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since then he noticed Jihoon will come when Seungkwan is on duty too,and it is always Seungkwan that makes his usual drinks,although Mingyu did want to serve but he just didn’t have the chance to do so. So he always just observes Jihoon from far,always the same window seat,sometimes scrolling on the phone,sometimes he even brings his laptop and works on his music which Mingyu assumed it is,and he always has his earplug or headset on when he’s concentrating on his laptop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Mingyu thought,will he be able to get close to that person,but it seems impossible since he doesn’t know how to start a conversation with Jihoon like he used to with others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes life really is a weird and unexpected thing,when one thought is just the same daily routine of all time,but some time it’ll turn out something different on that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Seungkwan</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyuuuuu hyung~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry to bother you this early morning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But can you replace my shift today?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just have this annoying fever…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah...I don’t mind replace your shift since I don’t have class today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But are you fine? Have you seen a doctor?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll go to doctor after I take my breakfast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh...I feel so sick…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright,make sure to see a doctor,okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And drink water</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lots of water</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay mom</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hahaha</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Mingyu just has to go to the cafe after informing their supervisor about Seungkwan's condition. And never did Mingyu expect it when he just put on the [Open] sign not more than fifteen minutes,the bell on the door chimes and the first customer of the day stepped in,and it’s none other than Jihoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu is nervous since he is the only person at the counter for now,the other co-worker that was with him that day is busy with the pastry section,so Mingyu will have to be the one to take care of the counter and cashier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon doesn’t seem to sense the nervousness from Mingyu when he stands in front of the counter,he lowered his head and his eyes are fixed on the menu at the counter. Which made Mingyu more nervous and he didn’t realize that he just kept staring at Jihoon’s head. His hair seems so soft that he wants to touch it,and the way Jihoon took off his earplugs,why did he think of holding those hands?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something on my face?” Jihoon's voice snapped Mingyu out of his thought and Mingyu blinked his eyes a few times before he was able to rearrange his thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry...I didn’t mean to stare at you,you just...uhm...sorry,can I take your order now?” Mingyu shook his head when he suddenly wanted to say Jihoon is beautiful,he really wanted to slap himself at that time,lucky he hadn't said it out loud before it’s too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One americano with an extra shot and one croissant,please.”Jihoon decided with his order and looked up at Mingyu again,which made Mingyu fluster more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One americano extra shot and one croissant,coming right up.”Mingyu quickly keyed the order into the system and gave Jihoon the bill for the payment and continued to say,”I’ll bring it to you once it's done,please take your seat first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Jihoon paid for the drinks and food,he turned to leave the counter and walked toward his usual seat. Mingyu sighed in relief,now he was just gonna play some song to ease his nervousness and also give some soft vibe to the cafe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the music started to play and Mingyu definitely satisfied with his choice of song,he turned back to the counter and noticed Jihoon just stood there with his earplugs in his hand and a pair of wide eyes staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Mingyu looked back at Jihoon,feeling confused at that moment,trying to think about whether he did something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the atmosphere between them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s awkward all of sudden.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What did I do wrong?Why does he keep appearing in my mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s only one word to describe the atmosphere between them - Awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looking at each other for more than a minutes when Jihoon finally the first who snapped out of it,quickly turned around to walk toward his seat,Mingyu just snapped out after that and he still confused on what is going on,but he noticed that Jihoon’s ear turned red even though his face expression remain the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu kicked his thoughts aside as he prepared the drink and placed the cup of coffee and a plate of croissant on a tray and brought it to Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,here’s your americano and croissant.”He place the coffee and plate of croissant on the table,when he took the chance to glance at Jihoon,he noticed that Jihoon’s cheek sort of covers in light shade of pink that barely noticeable,”Uhm...please enjoy your coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon just nodded his head slightly and put on his earplug,completely ignoring Mingyu after that,while Mingyu just shrugged and dropped his shoulder walking back to his station feeling heavy in his heart,still thinking what did he do wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day just started and somehow Mingyu just doesn’t feel happy at all,although he is still smiling at customers behind the counter,taking orders,preparing drinks. But every time when he free,he can feel a pair of eyes looking at him,and he doesn’t even need to check who it is because it’s Jihoon that keeps looking at him. He just doesn’t understand why Jihoon acts like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jihoon tries to concentrate on his work on his laptop,but he just can’t help himself that he keeps on looking at the barista from time to time,there’s on time when their eyes meet and Jihoon quickly averts his eyes back to his screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk…”the awkwardness started to make him feel frustrated that he shut his laptop down and put it back into his backpack. Drank the last bit of the coffee and he got up walking toward the door and left. When Mingyu lifts up his head,Jihoon is already gone and the feelings inside his heart just keep growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jeonghan</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Am I dreaming?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My son texts me first?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shut up,I’m not your son</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you free?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you asking me out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine,I never ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay sorry,what is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m free during lunch hour,you wanna come over?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See you later then,Jihoonie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And let’s have a splendid date~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon is sitting on the bench just outside the company where Jeonghan works,he nods his head along the music with his earplug in his ear,he’s not rushing so he just takes his time to wait for his hyung to come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light brush on top of his hair made him lift up his head and find the one who was stroking his hair,Jihoon took off his ear plug and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You waited long?”Jeonghan smiles as he asks,then starts to walk toward the restaurant nearby,it's the restaurant that he always went to,and Jihoon just followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look for empty seats and sit down,placing orders for their lunch and while waiting for their food,Jeonghan just looks at Jihoon with some amusement in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Jeonghan asked first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon doesn’t know how to begin,he grabs his water that was served first,and takes a few sip while arranging the thought in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,do you remember what you talk about...the soulmate?” Jihoon stopped for a while before continuing,”I...I think I saw him today…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan blinked his eyes while tilting his head,it took him a moment before he changed his posture and moved forward to look closer at Jihoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the music that always plays in your head? So it’s really your soulmate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn't you say it is?” Jihoon is now frowning hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it’s a certain thing,but I guess it is now certain that it is a soulmate thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon couldn’t believe what Jeonghan just said,but then Jeonghan always has this kind of sense that it sounds ridiculous but it’s always the truth. So Jihoon doesn’t really feel mad,he just sighs and leans against his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...but it seems like I only noticed it today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by you only notice it today?” Jeonghan asked,while he was busy typing on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cafe that Seungkwan part time in, I went there for some time already,and there’s a tall barista working there too.” fiddling with his hand,”Well I don’t really know how but today I went there too,and the tall barista is the only one at the counter,so when he played the song in the cafe,the same song started to play in my mind…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoonie-ah…”Jeonghan put down his phone and looked at Jihoon with a smile,”You really should put your earplug away sometime and pay attention to your surroundings more,don’t just live in your own world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon purse his lips as he listen to Jeonghan’s word,it’s a habit of him since he always find it difficult to blend in with any people or any group,he rather be by himself most of the time,so his circle of friend is really small,probably can count it with just a pair of hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what does this tall barista look like? Is he handsome?”Jeonghan changed his topic to another direction to ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess…”Jihoon hesitated,all he remembered is that confused big eyes of the barista that looked like a big puppy,and also he barely remembered that when the barista was around,the cafe seemed more crowded than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guess? I bet you didn’t even ask for his name,right?” Jeonghan eyes widened and waving his hand,”Jihoonie,how can I stop worrying about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t come to me if you’re not able to handle this without any advice from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......ugh…” He always hates it when Jeonghan says that,it’s not like he can’t handle it,but he doesn't really know how to when it comes to socializing,because he never takes initiative to know others first because of his introverted personality. He knew Seungcheol through his church class when he was still a kid,and also Seungcheol the one to approach him first,and he knew Jeonghan through Seungcheol. And Seungkwan,other than they are the same major,Seungkwan has always been a caring dongsaeng to him. So his circle of close friends is really really small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan just let Jihoon drown in his thoughts while he still kept texting until their food was served only he put his phone away again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,no use to keep thinking about it if you don't want to do anything about it.”Jeonghan said and picked up his chopstick to eat his ramyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon frowns and picks up his chopstick too but hasn't started to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know how to do it...talking to people suddenly…” Jihoon mumbled in a soft voice before starting to eat his ramyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just talk like you usually talk with us.”Jeonghan smiled,”You don’t have to force yourself to talk to him right away,just take it slow,the next time you see him,try to smile and say a simple hi,it’s not that hard,right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess……”poking his ramyeon with his chopstick with a little pout,and continuing to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them continue to eat while having a little chit chat other than Jihoon’s issue,until Jeonghan’s lunch hour is over that he went back to his company,and Jihoon just head back his dorm,he don’t feel productive today so it’ll be waste of time if he stay at studio,instead he decide to let himself relax today with online game session that he didn’t play for awhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Switching on his laptop and logging on to the online game that he always plays,there’s a chatbox light up at the bottom of the screen,so he just clicked it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wxnu96:</b>
  <span> yo</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ljh1122:</b>
  <span> hey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wxnu96:</b>
  <span> rare 2 see you on,free?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ljh1122:</b>
  <span> ya,kinda need some distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wxnu96:</b>
  <span> Frm studio?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ljh1122:</b>
  <span> nah,something else.Anw,wanna play?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wxnu96:</b>
  <span> sure,y not?I kinda need partner 4 some msn.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ljh1122:</b>
  <span> ok sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon basically spent the evening in the online game with his friend and only realized he was almost late to go buy dinner for Seungkwan since he did promise to bring him food. Luckily Seungkwan didn’t nag at him and Jihoon basically spent the night at Seungkwan place because he think the boy probably need some company,he know the feeling of being clingy and lonely when sick,so he just stay for the night to look after Seungkwan and only left the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of people playing basketball at the neighborhood basketball court,after hours of playing they just sit at the resting area and lean against the wall,drinking water to stay hydrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've been pretty busy lately,Mingyu.”Seungcheol passed a bottle of water to Mingyu that wiped his sweat with a towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...yeah since I have 2 job right now,and also school stuff.” Mingyu takes a few breaths to balance out his breathing before answering his hyung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even working 2 job,do you have financial problems?”Seungcheol frowned at Mingyu,and another dongsaeng sitting beside them listening to their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,I just kinda love the 2 job and it’s hard for me to let any of it go.”Mingyu smiled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What job did hyung work?”Hansol asked while drinking his soda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Model and barista.” Mingyu answered and took another gulp of his water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so much challenging,but it does sound fun.”Hansol said and Seungcheol just rolled his eyes but didn’t say much,it’s Mingyu’s choice afterall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then,hyung seems so distracted today,did something happen?” One thing about Hansol is although he is a quiet kid he always observes what happens around him,including people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Hansol brings that up,Seungcheol also sits up and looks at Mingyu,waiting for Mingyu to talk,but Mingyu just looking at both of them,confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”Mingyu blink his eyes,”Nothing really,just thinking about something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that something?” Seungcheol asked this time,and Hansol also nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...well…”Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck before continuing,”It’s just something happened earlier when I had my shift at the cafe this morning,there’s this one senior who seems to suddenly dislike me? Like we didn’t even talk? But he just keeps looking at me like I’m something else? I don’t even know what that is supposed to mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa dude...talk slowly,I can’t understand you when you suddenly talk so fast without any details.” Seungcheol laughed as he stopped Mingyu from continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu’s cheeks burn up when he realize he just babble up without any details,so he apologize to Seungcheol and star from beginning,telling them how this senior start to come by the cafe often,and most of the time this senior just ignore his surrounding because he always have his earplug on,and is only different today because it’s the first time the senior took off his ear plug and then things just become awkward after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Mingyu telling them what happened,Seungcheol and Hansol listened until Seungcheol suddenly looked like he was about to laugh,which made Mingyu curious about why his hyung behaved like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That senior you said,is he small?”Seungcheol chuckled,”And looking fiesty that he can kick anyone butt if making fun of his height?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...yeah?”Now Mingyu is really confused and curious,”Do you know him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Jihoon,right?”Seungcheol asks again,this time he can’t hide his bright smile anymore when Mingyu nods his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Mingyu couldn’t help but ask the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has been my little brother since childhood,well not blood related but I always look after him since we’re kids.” Seungcheol leaned against the wall and said,”Did you forget I was a music major student in SNU too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu just stares at Seungcheol with slightly disbelief but then sighs,”Is he always like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just shy.”Seungcheol shrugged his shoulder,”He doesn’t know how to mingle with people by himself,he always just follow the flow or just waiting others to approach him,but a lot of people always intimidate by him at first but actually he’s a nice kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t expect Mingyu is the one that Jeonghan texted him earlier,seems like the string of fate really does bring people together. Meanwhile,Hansol is still sitting between them just staying silent listening to both of his hyung talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...probably crush at first sight?” Hansol suddenly said,which resulted in Seungcheol burst out laughing and Mingyu nearly choked when he drank his water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu slaps Hansol’s arm playfully and Hansol also hits him back,both of them then get up chasing each other around the court while Seungcheol just laughs watching both his dongsaeng play around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon looks at his screen while finger tapping his table,he has his headset on and makes a final check on his song before he saves it. Then he open up a browser and login into his soundcloud account,the account is not register using his real name,instead he using an alias called Woozi,he used it for years now since he started to post his work on soundcloud just like Bumzu advice him to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After uploading his song,he just sighs in relief and stretches his arms up right,then he gets up from his seat to leave the studio for a while to get some coffee,well he really needs to take a little break after a whole day of work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came back with a cup of iced americano,he placed it on the table and sat down on his chair,refreshing his soundcloud page and there’s already quite an amount of comment,most of it like congratulate or excited comment,only one that always catches his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gyu0406:</b>
  <span> Good day Woozi-ssi! I’m so happy that you posted another new song,and this song is really really really good! I’m crying! Q_Q also because of the lyrics really touching, I especially like this part /whenever,wherever.Even if we’re not together,just like always.Our smile flowers bloom.I’ll be the spring to your smile./ ahh it’s so good,it makes me feel that there’s this one friend that I never met,but I can smile thinking of that friend,it’s crazy right? Or maybe I'm just talking nonsense? But this song just makes me feel like this. Thank you Woozi-ssi for making this song,and your voice is soothing as well! Very suited to this song! If you ever do any live I will be sure to be there to support! Haha sorry I write too long again,hope you notice me~please~~ok no~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway! Hope woozi-sii will always be happy and stay healthy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon just smile while reading the comment,this user Gyu0406 always leave comment in his soundcloud whenever he upload his new song,and he always have fun reading it,it just like reading a diary from the person since he not only comment about how good is the song,also include how the song remind the person’s daily life or his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon always feels happy knowing that his song can make a person feel so much,and probably he did think of this person when he made this song,a person that he never met before,and don’t know when he is going to meet the person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did meet him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pursing his lips and frowned,he just noticed every connection. Whenever he uploads a new song,his song will be played in his mind,suggesting the person is his listener. Also when the barista plays the music in the cafe,the same music played in his mind too. Is it possible that this Gyu0406 is the same person with that barista? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that’s impossible,it might just be a coincidence that the Gyu0406 is his loyal fan,the barista maybe just listened to his song but doesn’t mean he did leave any comment. There’s nothing that proves both are the same person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......this is annoying…” He closed the browser and opened up his work file,deciding to just distract himself with his work instead of thinking all of these soulmate things,it just got nowhere for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling at,hyung?”Seungkwan put away some of the washed mug on the shelf when he noticed Mingyu is scrolling his phone behind the counter,and it’s their break time right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I was just listening to this one song I like.” Mingyu shows Seungkwan his phone screen and it is playing a song right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But do you have to smile like that?”Seungkwan raises his eyebrows,Mingyu just looks like he is listening to his lover’s voice somehow,but of course he didn’t say that out loud,instead he leans closer to look closer at Mingyu's phone screen,”What song is it? Who’s song?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Woozi’s song,not sure if you know because he’s an underground musician?”Mingyu said excitedly and letting Seungkwan have a better look,he even unplugged his earplug from his phone so the song played through the phone speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Woozi,it’s Jihoonie hyung.” Seungkwan said while listening to the song,he confirmed it’s the one that he’s been listening to it when he’s at Jihoon’s studio,”Every student in music major knows it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......”Mingyu blinks his eyes and looks at Seungkwan,then his eyes open widely,”Wh...what?! Impossible?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingyu can’t really believe what he heard,so the Jihoon that always comes to the cafe is Woozi? The one that composed all those heartfelt song?! But Jihoon clearly dislikes him,so what if he is really Woozi that he admires? Did he have to go say hi? Will that sound creepy suddenly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Mingyu’s having all the thoughts,Seungkwan takes out his phone and looks for a video and shows it to Mingyu. It’s a video of Jihoon in his studio,the studio is quite dark with all those neon blue lights,and the small person just concentrates on the screen in front of him while the song is playing through the speaker. It's the same song that was played on Mingyu’s phone just now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you believe me?”Seungkwan smile brightly at Mingyu and he take his phone back,”And don’t tell Jihoonie hyung about this video because I kind of taking it without him notice hahaha”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...ok…”Mingyu just nodded his head,somehow still in disbelief but Seungkwan did show him the proof and there’s no reason for him to lie too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Woozi is his senior,and they are in the same university. What is most shocking is that Mingyu actually sees him often in the cafe without knowing him?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim Mingyu you such a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look like that,you can ask him the next time you see him.” Seungkwan patted Mingyu’s shoulder,and Mingyu only nodded,while hoping that he would be able to ask Jihoon the next time he visited the cafe. Well that’s if he got the courage to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as if fate also likes to play with people,Jihoon hasn't come to the cafe since then.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What Can’t Lee Jihoon Do? That’s Right,Socializing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been pretty busy ever since the university is preparing for a special project,especially for music major and dance major. Because one of the projects is the collaboration between these two majors. And the students have to find their own team,be it duo or group,they have to present a performance at the upcoming festival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung flopped on the cafeteria’s table when he was having lunch with Wonwoo,Mingyu and Seokmin,and let out a really big sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Mingyu asked,he looked concerned at Soonyoung who was always so energetic all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him.”Wonwoo just gave a glance at his best friend and continued to eat his spicy ramen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of best friend are you?” Soonyoung turned his head and stared at his best friend,then he let out another big sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu and Seokmin only look at each other since they are really clueless what’s gotten into their friend suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you break up?”Seokmin suddenly said and Soonyoung just suddenly choked and coughed so badly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...WHAT?!” Soonyoung got up and looked at Seokmin,”I don’t even know I’m dating?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have a girlfriend?” Mingyu tilted his head and asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course no!!”Soonyoung almost scream,but then he lean closer to both of his dongsaeng,”I’m single pringle and available so if you have any girl please introduce to me~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Err……”Mingyu and Seokmin’s lips twitching,all the while Wonwoo just keeps quiet at the side finishing his food,as it seems like there’s nothing concerning him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah Jeon Wonwoo.”Soonyoung then turned to his best friend aka roommate,”You really don’t have anything to say? I’m dying here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you still alive,Soonyoung-ssi.”Wonwoo take off his spec and rub it with the hem of his shirt since it’s covered with a layer of fog because of the steam from the ramen he’s eating just now,”And you just worried about the project for the festival,don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...I heard about it,and it’s the first time for the dance major and music major having collaboration,right?”Seokmin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily performing art major doesn’t have any collaboration with other majors,because we are already busy with our stage play preparation.”Mingyu nodded his head,”I wonder how is Seungkwan doing then,but he seems relaxed so I guess he already figured it out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung listened to both talking and flopping on his table again,”It’s hard to find a partner that can understand me,I mean I asked a few that I know but they already have a hard time understanding my concept so they rejected my offer,should I just give up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you asked him yet?” Wonwoo suddenly asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”Soonyoung tilted his head and then Wonwoo just shook his head and sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean Jihoon.”Wonwoo said again,and Mingyu sort of tense up when he heard the name. There's so much question he wanted to ask but at the same time he didn't even know where to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why him?”Soonyoung asked,as if he didn't know this person,or his mind simply just couldn’t think anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo sighed at his best friend,”Aren’t both of you the top student of your own major? It’ll be a good stage if both of you have the chance to perform together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh……”Soonyoung blinked his eyes as he was still processing Wonwoo’s words,”right...why didn’t I think about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he suddenly gets up and runs to somewhere else without even saying goodbye to the other three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he going to be alright?”Mingyu asked Wonwoo,and Wonwoo just shrugged his shoulders,”Let just pray Soonyoung will come back alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung...did you just send him to sacrifice himself?”Seokmin bit his finger as he looked at Wonwoo that looked unbothered since the beginning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows?”Wonwoo gave out an innocent smile as he got up and picked up his food tray,”I’m gonna head to my next class later,what about you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” The rest of the two checking their phones and watch before suddenly gasp and quickly get up to clean up their table,then two of them bid goodbye to Wonwoo before running to their next class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud bang can be heard at the music building’s studio room section,some of the music student that walking nearby stop and looking at the direction,there is a person standing in front of a close door,with his nose red,not from crying but from the slam of the door that was slammed shut in front of his face earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s Jihoon’s studio,right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that Kwon Soonyoung from dance major?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whispers can be heard throughout the hallway and Soonyoung just rubs his nose whining in pain,and then he seems like didn’t bother the surrounding and he knocks on the door again,a little harder this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! Lee Jihoon! Just come out and hear me out! I know you haven’t found any partner!” He shouted but the person inside didn’t budge at all,finally he just let out a long annoying sigh as he looked around,the other students quickly walked away or minding their own business. Soonyoung just scratches the back of his head and walks away,looks like he just has to find Jihoon next time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He what?!”Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he burst out laughing after as he look at Jihoon that sitting in front of him,who keep on ranting about Soonyoung been pestering him all day these few days,just to ask him to collab with him,yet he don’t even interested into joining the festival because he’s been busy and there’s so much deadline to catch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo asked him out for lunch since it’s been awhile they catching up with each other,and the last time they talk is when Jihoon were online in the game that they play together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them know each other through an online game at first,and as they’ve been talking a lot they found out that they’re in the same university,so Wonwoo asked if Jihoon wanted to meet up and Jihoon just agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was awkward at first when they first met up since Jihoon really doesn't know how to socialize in person and Wonwoo used to be a quiet person most of the time. But it was better when suddenly Soonyoung appeared and the ice between them just broke,just like now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh!! I’ve been searching you all over the places!” Soonyoung appears behind Wonwoo and drops on Wonwoo’s back,then glaring at Jihoon who keeps running away from him,”And you’re here having lunch with my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not your only friend.”Jihoon snorted as he ate his lunch,shrugging his shoulder,”beside,it’s Wonwoo asking me out for lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah...what kind of betrayal is this?” Soonyoung turned to glare at his best friend,and then proceeded to sit beside him,”you should ask me for lunch too,aren’t we always having lunch together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were busy.”Wonwoo replied to him,and Soonyoung quickly protested,”I was busy looking for Jihoon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon literally rolled his eyes when he heard his name,then Soonyoung leaned toward him,staring at him like he wanted to dig a hole in him,”Don’t you really want to partner up with me for the festival?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I’m busy.”Jihoon letting out a big sigh,”Why don’t you just look for others?What about Changkyun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,he already found a partner for the project,and others don't even understand what I want.”Soonyoung said while pouting his lips with a little frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think I can understand?”Jihoon raised his eyebrows,asking him,which kinda made Soonyoung stumble at the question,tilting his head and thinking so deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright fine,I know I’m not good with words,”Soonyoung said,and when Jihoon was about to feel relieved,Soonyoung continued,”How about let me just show you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me?”Jihoon frowned as he looked at Soonyoung,even Wonwoo also looked at his best friend curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,I’ll show you my dance,maybe you’ll change your mind after seeing my dance.” Soonyoung let out a confident smile,every time he talks about his dance,he always feel confident and proud,something that Jihoon can relate to when comes to making music,it’s what their best,their passion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“......”Jihoon didn’t answer immediately,more hesitating but finally giving in,”Alright,when?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today after class,come to the dance practice studio at block A,I’m always there after school.”Soonyoung said excitedly when Jihoon agreed to come to see his dance,and then he got up saying that he felt hungry and wanted to grab some food so he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really doesn’t know how to give up,I’m surprised that you actually gave him the chance.”Woonwoo watched Soonyoung heading to the ramen stall,and looking back at Jihoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m free today anyway.”Jihoon just shrugged a little,and when he look up he just notice two person walk over to their table,one of it is the barista from where Seungkwan part time at,he didn’t know the barista is actually on same uni with him.Jihoon quickly lower down his head to eat his food,hoping the two just passing by,but the two just stop beside their table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Wonwoo hyung.” Seokmin smiled brightly as he greeted Wonwoo,Wonwoo blinked his eyes and lifted up his head only to notice the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah it’s you guys,having lunch together?” Wonwoo said,didn’t notice Jihoon’s weird behaviour and he continue,”Sit with us if you guys don’t mind.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can we?”Mingyu asked,he noticed how Jihoon just kept lowering his head to eat his food,”Hyung with friends,we don’t want to disturb…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you guys didn’t disturb us,just sit.”Wonwoo said,Seokmin already took the seat beside Wonwoo while Mingyu was still standing there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly Jihoon stood up from his seat and picked up his tray,”I have class to rush,bye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,aren’t you said you’re……”Wonwoo hasn't finished his sentence,Jihoon already leaving so quickly without looking back,”......free?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright,hyung?”Seokmin tilted his head,looking confused,Mingyu also confused with everything that happened,although he felt like he was the reason why Jihoon left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu,don’t just stand there,sit down.”Wonwoo said as he pointed at the empty seat,then only Mingyu nodded his head and sit down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That person just now,is Jihoon sunbae?”Mingyu asked,and Seokmin somehow froze for a moment before talking,”ah...no wonder somehow that person looked intimidating…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha,he’s not really intimidating,he's just bad at socializing,especially if someone that he hasn't met before.”Wonwoo shook his head and said,”Hope you both just forgive him for leaving like that suddenly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...I see…”Mingyu blinked his eyes and tilted his head,”So...that doesn't mean he hates me just because he stares at me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stare at you?”Seokmin gasped and looked at his best friend,”what did you do to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything?”Mingyu said as he wave both his hand,”It’s just that he is regular customer from the cafe that I part-timing,and there’s one time he came to order his drink when I’m at the counter,usually is Seungkwan that make his order but he on sick leave that day,so he just kinda giving me this frown stare when I turned on the music player to play my favorite song,I thought he hate me that time…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s weird?” Seokmin said as he gave this funny expression,like he wanted to show he is scared but it’s just funny to look at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of song that you’re playing?” Wonwoo sort of curious about the song choice that his little,okay tall junior played that made his friend stare at him like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm...it’s xxx group’s song,named downpour.”Mingyu didn’t straightaway say it’s Woozi’s work since he was not sure if Wonwoo knew or not,but he guessed his senior knew about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...I know that group is kinda famous.” Wonwoo said,and Mingyu just looked at Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay maybe he doesn't know about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Jihoon for some time now and I know he doesn't hate any song, because if he hates it, he won’t be working so hard at his own project and work.” Wonwoo continued while eating, the other two also nodded their head understanding, and Wonwoo continued,“Maybe there’s another reason,maybe you just need to ask him if you want to clear things up with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask him?” Mingyu tilting his head, he actually been thinking a lot about it these days, about how to even approach his senior but he was really clueless on how to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fighting,bro, I will make sure to have your back if you’re hurt from your battle.” Seokmin suddenly held Mingyu’s hand and said nonsense.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?...” Mingyu pulled his hand away quickly while Wonwoo just laughed at Seokmin’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon literally panting after running away from the cafeteria earlier, he didn’t even know why did he run away instead of saying hi to them like Jeonghan told him, it was suppose a simple gesture, but for him it’s really hard, like really really hard, especially in front of that tall barista. That’s why he didn’t even go to the cafe anymore since that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is frustrating…” He lean against the wall on the hallway, some student walk past him but he didn’t bother about them, calming down his breath and heartbeat, he push himself away from the wall and walk on the hallway towards the library at the Block A to pass his time before go to the dance studio that Soonyoung said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wonwoo</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m at the Block A library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come get me after class,I’m scared that I lost my time again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay,catch you later,bud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he texted Wonwoo,he put his phone in silent mode and placed it on the table, then he took out his laptop and put on his earplug to work on his assignment since he still had some to fix before he submitted it before the deadline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like what he was afraid, he is too immersed in his assignment until he felt a light tap on his shoulder, Jihoon lift up his head and see Wonwoo make a gesture around his ear asking Jihoon to take off the earplug, so Jihoon take off his ear plug and still looking at Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really forgot your time, don’t you?” Wonwoo smiled, “Come on, pack up your stuff, Soonyoung just finished his class, I texted him that we’ll be there as soon as I pick you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon blinked his eyes and finally he caught up what Wonwoo was saying, “Oh...right…” He quickly saves his work before turning off the laptop and shove it in his backpack, then both of them leave the library heading to the dance studio on the other floor at the same block.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you want to tell me what happened earlier in the cafeteria?” Wonwoo suddenly ask, Jihoon should have expect Wonwoo will ask about his sudden weird behaviour earlier, “Even Soonyoung ask where are you when he’s back from buying food, since you said you’re free but then suddenly you said you have class to rush,which is not the case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly sometimes Jihoon really hates how Wonwoo always sees through him, but that’s just sometimes, because Wonwoo knows when to ask and when to stop when the other doesn’t want to talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Jihoon didn’t answer any and didn’t show any rejection, Wonwoo carefully chose his word, “ Is it because of Mingyu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Jihoon turned his head looking at Wonwoo, with a little confused look on his face, “Mingyu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tall one that was talking to me earlier in the cafeteria.”Wonwoo raised one of his eyebrows, and he noticed something, “You don’t know his name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duh...I can’t even ask what his name is…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon didn’t say that out, he just nodded his head, but he didn’t say anything more simply just because he didn't know how to explain it to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Wonwoo thought of asking but now the two of them are standing in front of a door now,the dance studio that Soonyoung talked about, “Let’s grab a drink at my place later,saying no is unacceptable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I really hate you for that…” Jihoon grumbled as he pushed the door open,walking inside while Wonwoo just chuckled and followed behind entering the studio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you guys here!” Soonyoung turned around when he saw the two entering the studio from the mirror’s reflection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo~” Wonwoo raised his hand and proceeded to drop his bag at the corner before he sat down leaning against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Jihoon is still standing there, not sure what to do in here actually. He rarely steps in the dance studio actually, he only passes by a few times and sometimes he would stay and watch from outside, but never been inside, and this is the first time he sees Soonyoung in the studio, it’s totally different when he’s outside hanging with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung now is wearing a sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants,and is covered in sweat, probably from the dance practice earlier before both of them came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t just stand there,you can go sit with Wonwoo, I’ll start in a minute.” Soonyoung gives a bright smile, and goes to the PA system to look for the song that he wants to dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon quickly shuffled to where Wonwoo was sitting, he also sat down with his backpack on his lap, then his eyes fixed on Soonyoung that was already standing at the center for the music to play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed Soonyoung’s expression changed when the music start as his body start to move along with the music, the way his body language showing how much it feels from the music, is something that Jihoon never seen before, no wonder Soonyoung is the top student in the dance major, and somehow he feel like there’s so many inspiration suddenly fill up his thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the first time I see him like this…” Jihoon confessed,Wonwoo being beside him, just smiled and nodded his head. He definitely understood what Jihoon felt when he saw Soonyoung dance for the first time,even though he knew nothing about dance or music, he just couldn't take his eyes off the dancer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can he can’t find a partner if he is this good?” Jihoon doesn’t understand this, if Soonyoung is this good, for sure there’s a lot of other students who want to collaborate with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he is a perfectionist.” Wonwoo just simply said, “Just like you, that’s why I suggest you to him, and that’s why he only wants to ask you to collaborate with him, because he thinks perhaps you can understand him, and I guess both of you can understand each other if it’s about music.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hate you for this.” Jihoon scoffed when he recalls the days when Soonyoung kept pestering him about the collaboration, but he just kept watching Soonyoung dance until the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the end, Soonyoung pose at the final note and then as if the string just cut off from his body, Soonyoung’s hand on his waist panting heavily while walking toward the two at the back, although he still struggle to breathe but he have his usual smile plastered on his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How is it?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon, “Wanna collaborate with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon really wanted to say no when he saw that smile but he knew he would regret it, “Alright, fine I’ll collaborate with you, but in exchange you have to help me with some of my work in the studio.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon grinned back at Soonyoung’s confused face, because little that Soonyoung knew, Wonwoo told Jihoon about how good Soonyoung is in singing, and coincidently Jihoon needed to find someone to help for some of his demo recording.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That evening after they parted ways with Soonyoung from the dance studio, Jihoon stayed in Wonwoo’s place since Wonwoo asked him to come to his place for a drink. Also because of Wonwoo is waiting for Jihoon to tell him what happened earlier in the day, so of course Jihoon told him most of the thing that happened between them although it took a long time, but Wonwoo been patient enough so Jihoon didn’t really feel a lot of pressure than he first imagined and eventually he start to open up to Wonwoo more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s what happened…” Wonwoo leaned against the sofa with a can of soda in his hands, “Jihoonie,what do you want to do about it then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihoon shaking his head,drinking his cola, “You know,it’s kinda frustrating when everyone asks me what I want to do about it when I don’t even know what I should do...or maybe I just don’t want any of these…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one can force you to do anything you don’t want to do, I guess we’re just worried about you.” Wonwoo said, “Also,Mingyu seems distracted lately as well,probably he is really clueless of why you always run away from him when you don’t even know his name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn't know my name either.” Jihoon said and Wonwoo laughed at that.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You really have no idea how famous you are in the school,don’t you?” Wonwoo teased Jihoon, “Of course he knows your name,because I told him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah,Jeon Wonwoo!”Jihoon literally grabs a pillow and throws it at Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But honestly,whether you like it or not,before anything goes wrong,it’s better if one of you makes a move to clear things up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I really do it…” Jihoon frowns at that, it’s not like he likes to run away from problems, but his body always acts first before he can think it through like usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really up to you, just take your time, but don’t take the time for granted.” Wonwoo said as he put away his drinks and pulled out his switch console from the drawer under the LCD, he threw one of the switch controller to Jihoon and smiled, “But for now, let’s just play some games and let me beat your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish.” Jihoon snorted,placing his cola on the table after he caught the switch controller,sitting on the floor, “I’m the one gonna beat your ass first!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that I took a long time to update this...<br/>I actually have all the storyline ready, but when I start writing it, it's either there's new idea appear or I am having some writer's block.<br/>But I am doing my best to continue it so hopefully I can finish this as soon as possible.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I participate in a writing fest,and I'm sorry I always slow in writing but I will definitely finish this work!<br/>And english is not my first language so if there's mistake,I'm sorry in advance.<br/>Feel free to leave comment,it'll encourage me more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>